


[Podfic] Satiety

by DuendeVerde4



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Play, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, Exhaustion, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, podfic cover art welcome, seriously fucking filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: From a kinkmeme prompt: Tony builds a fucking machine designed specifically for Steve. It fucks him for hours, through multiple orgasms until he's sore to the point of crying and begs for it to stop. Once Steve can't come anymore, Tony unties him and plays with his sore hole. Then he fucks him. Afterwards, he licks his cum out of Steve.Contains exactly what it says on the box.





	[Podfic] Satiety

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Satiety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620785) by [Sinope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinope/pseuds/Sinope). 



> **Warnings for** dubious consent, though it is open to interpretation.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3 ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hfr6da9obavg4sj/satiety.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 9,95 MB | **Duration:** 08:27

  
---


End file.
